ghostreconfandomcom-20200223-history
Nomad
Formerly Major now Lieutenant Colonel Anthony "Tony" Perryman, aka Nomad, is a Ghost team leader and Support Gunner. He is the one making the important decisions. In the US Army, he was trained to leverage the expertise of each member of his squad for success. Along with fellow Ghosts Holt, Midas and Weaver, Nomad was deployed in Bolivia as part of Operation Kingslayer, a joint operation between CIA, DEA, and JSOC to dismantle the powerful drug cartel Santa Blanca. Working with their CIA handler, Karen Bowman, Nomad and his team worked to dismantle the Cartel with full autonomy, doing what they saw needed to be done on their terms. Addendum: CIA asset “Matchwood” has remarked on his abilities. And Cole D. Walker trusted him, yet that trust got broken in the future. Biography Background Born in Boston, Anthony “Tony” Perryman (“Nomad”) was a military brat who spent his childhood moving from base to base. At the age of 18, he decided to enlist, eventually earning a bachelors degree and becoming a commissioned officer and a member of Delta Force before the age of 24. After spending three tours with the counter-terrorism unit Task Force 88, he was then selected to become a Ghost due to his impressive feats. Nomad took part in many top-secret operations all over the world, but it was only two years ago that he was promoted to Ghost Lead. Nomad remains completely calm, even under enormous pressure. He is the epitome of the strong, silent type, able to repress his emotions and to stay completely objective under every circumstance. Past teammates would joke about checking his pulse during parachute jumps to make sure he was alive. Pre-operation Kingslayer His unit was caught up in the Mexican Rebellion, and found himself fighting alongside the Ghost operators Staff Sergeant John Hume and Captain Nick Salvatore. After being recruited into the Ghosts, he was assigned to a squad with Sage, Joker, and Weaver. During a mission in Donetsk, Sage and Joker were injured and Nomad was put in charge of a new squad, which displeased him due to it not being “protocol.” Their first mission was to retrieve or destroy a downed UAV in South America, as well as rescue archaeologists and a research team from militants who were keeping them as hostages. During his initial briefing, Nomad saw surveillance footage of El Sueño executing the family of a Bolivian police officer. Stating that this footage has haunted him ever since he made a vow to do everything he could to stop El Sueño. Operation Kingslayer His team is covertly deployed to Bolivia and meets up with Bowman. They are introduced to Pac Katari, who asks them to rescue Amaru. The team is successful in rescuing the rebel leader and are then tasked to go after the people responsible for his capture and torture, La Yuri and El Polito. Once the two are eliminated, the team continues to dismantle the Cartel systematically, eventually attracting the attention of El Sueño himself. The drug lord eventually reaches out to the Ghosts and arranges a meeting, though he is nowhere to be found when the team arrives. He offers the Ghosts positions within his organization, though they refuse. After further dismantling the Cartel, Nomad is contacted by Pac Katari, who wishes to meet with the Ghosts. When the team gets to the rendezvous point, however, they find no signs of Katari and instead see the dead body of Amaru. Suspicious, Nomad contacts Bowman to arrange a meeting with the rebel leader, though she mysteriously goes radio silent. Operation: Silent Spade During the mission, Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell (Call sign: Griffin) was sent to oversee the operation of gathering intelligence on the cartel and Unidad activities, as Washington had suspected them working with Russian nationalists. Alongside Kozak (Call sign: Little Brother, who's one of the sharpest yet youngest recruit which was described by Mitchell who he had been telling himself he was just as cocky as Kozak at that age) into Media Luna province to a Unidad's M.O.B. Condor base in this operation. Kozak found out that Unidad had been shipping uranium found beneath Bolivia's mines to the Russians. Nomad was sent in to help Kozak stop the shipments from reaching their destination. On their way, Kozak disliked the call sign and suggested to be called "Spade," still Nomad disagrees. Base jumping to the Unidad base, his team met Kozak wearing and using the prototype optical camouflage installed on his suit by Skell Tech for easy infiltration and field test it at the same time. Next, they made their way to the pilot of a helicopter (UH-60 Black Hawk) carrying a cargo of uranium, who gave them access to the chopper, with Kozak protesting Nomad's rough treatment of the pilot, suggesting he could've interrogated him due to him able to speak Russian. After making their way to the chopper, flying through the canyons of the province in order to avoid nearby surface-to-air emplacements and nearly getting blown off the sky by incoming Unidad hostile choppers, the crew made their way back to Mitchell, with them finding out that not all of the uranium was on the helicopter they just delivered home. As such, the Ghosts made their way to an informant inside a rusty freight train cart in Inca Camina Freight Yard, who gave them intel that the cartel was going to set off a dirty bomb on a truck in the main town Barvechos in order to spread chaos due to the citizens for helping the rebels. Making their way to the blast zone, the Ghosts cleared off the hostiles while Kozak attempted to disarm the bomb, to a no avail. With no way to turn off the bomb but delaying it for a minute, Nomad took the truck carrying the bomb and drove it off into a nearby quarry (technically Barvechos Mine after Karen google mapping the correct place) in order to safely detonate the payload, just in time escaping the truck before the explosion happened. Moments later Mitchell contacted Nomad he was glad the mission's result is a good job which could have been real messy. Plus saying Nomad's "Bolivian vacation" hadn't turned soft and would be in touch. After that Kozak told Nomad had done a nice work and saved the whole village like a real hero. Nomad responded Kozak could take the next one. Still the young recruit admitted that mission was too close and almost got themselves killed, which he might not be cut out of this. Nomad said close calls were part of the game because he completed the mission was all that matters. Finally he told the recruit not to worry for there would be plenty more chances to prove himself. Operation Oracle Nomad's team would be called by Karen Bowman to extract Skell Tech's R&D Technical Director Daniel Rodriguez Arellano who has been arrested by Unidad. The asset has knowledge of sensitive US industrial secrets that must be protected. They meet Major Walker, a fellow Ghost Team Leader with his own agenda. He found out Daniel was the one who designed those Skell Tech drones for Unidad. Then Unidad weaponized them which killed Walker's teamate's Sergeant Major (SGM) Jeffery K. Griffin and Master Sergeant (MSG) Alejandro J. Sanchez. Fallen Ghosts After their mission is over and Santa Blanca has splintered, Nomad and the team were redeployed after a few months later to Bolivia to rescue CIA agents who were compromised, but their helicopter is shot down and they must survive against the mercenary group Los Extranjeros. They rescue agent Socrates, who is in the absence of contact with Bowman, acts as their handler. Eventually, Nomad and his team manage to survive and take down the mercenary group's senior officers and its main leader. They then left Bolivia by a Black Hawk. Operation Greenstone In 2023, Auroa which is the homebase of Skell Technology was cut off from the world mysteriously. With a lot of alleigations towards the tech company, the US Government decides to send in the Ghosts. Mitchell sends in Nomad, now promoted to Lieutenant Colonel, and his team along with 3 other teams. Their mission is to investigate the island and if possible extract Jace Skell. Nomad along with the other teams are taken out by a drone swarm and he with Holt are the sole survivors. The rest of his team is possibly KIA, those include Weaver and Midas. (3 other Ghosts survive if the player plays in Co-Op). Trivia *Nomad is a Major in the U.S Army and to this date is the only Major to be a field operative along with Cole D. Walker in Wildlands. And might also be the second Lieutenant Colonel to be a field operator, while Buzz Gordon was the first. *He speaks fluent Spanish, but his accent has been known to be poor. *He's an expert in communications as well as psychological and unconventional warfare. He is also a weapons specialist. *He has a son who has trouble respecting him. *His weapons of choice are seen in Wildlands, both the cutscenes & artworks: His first signature weapon is the Knight's Armament Company Stoner LMG A1 with a dark tan sling, a standard (100) 5.56 ammo box, foregrip V2, standard barrel, stock muzzle, folding iron sight & rear & EXP3 holographic sight add with a 3x G33 magnifier (yet the game only has the HUD but not with the magnifier). He has a tan colored ACR with EXP3 holographic sight, extended buttstock, standard barrel, & extended magazine fully loaded with 50 rounds. And a stock black colored M9 pistol loaded 15-rounds in its magazine. *He is troubled by the fact that he has to keep his true occupation in the military a secret from his family, especially his son, but respects and holds its secrecy without falter. *He considers Operation Kingslayer to be a revenge mission first and foremost, and hopes to avoid getting involved in local politics. *He highly distrusts the CIA and the socialist rebels, which he trades jokes with Bowman about being old-fashioned. Gallery Nomad.png Nomaf 01.jpg|Early Design. Nomad 02.jpg|Variations. Nomad 03.jpg|Final Design. |undefined|link=undefined Notes *Nomad is one of the four Ghost characters in Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands. It was confirmed at Gamescon 2016 that players would have complete character and weapon customization options. *Nomad is the player character in singleplayer mode. Nomad can be edited to be male or female, although he is canonically male. *Male Nomad is voiced by Steve Byers, while Female Nomad is voiced by Andrea Deck. *In Narco Road, the player character is a completely new, unnamed Ghost, rather than Nomad. *Although players retake control of Nomad for the Fallen Ghosts expansion, they must re-create their character for the DLC. Appearances *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands: Dark Waters'' *''Ghost Recon Wildlands: War Within the Cartel'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Wildlands'' *''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Breakpoint'' Category:Ghost Leads Category:Ghosts Category:American Category:Characters Category:Ghost Recon Wildlands Category:Ghost Recon Breakpoint